


Little Nightmares II: Like A Dream

by LacunaLuna875



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Don't talk to him or his kids every again, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, OC is a gamer and game theorist, OC is about 16 years old, Oc just wants a good ending for Mono, Please Don't Kill Me, Time Loop, the ending broke me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacunaLuna875/pseuds/LacunaLuna875
Summary: "If your scared that's fine......Just grab my hand.....I promise I won't let you fall."A teenager from reality finds himself in the twisted world of Little Nightmares II.With no idea why he is there or how to get back home, he struggles to survive the warped and twisted creatures that roam the Pale City and the corrupted powers of The Signal Tower.But maybe, this will be his chance to change the fate of this world from it Nightmarish endAnd Perhaps the chance to prevent the tragedy of Mono and Six from happening.If only these monsters would stop killing him.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono (Little Nightmares) & Original Character(s), Six (Little Nightmares) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Litter Nightmares. Next chapter will take awhile due to school but I will post as soon as it is done. Please enjoy !

* * *

" SIX WHYYYYYYY!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TOO MONO!?!?!?!" I yelled out in despair. I let my PS4 controller slip from my hands as I quickly reached up and gripped my hair tightly. Why Tarsier Studios? Why must you tear my heart apart?

I struggled through every nightmare-inducing event, even with my curse, I played for a happy ending for Mono and Six.... AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!?!? Before I could wallow further in my angst, I heard a familiar cranky voice from my bedroom door.

" Finally, you finished that game. Can you _**PLEASE**_ turn it off and go to bed Roze? You have school tomorrow, and I will _**NOT wake**_ you up if you sleep through your alarm again!"

I turned away from the sight of Six leaving Mono within the Tower on the television screen.

As I stared over my shoulder to my bedroom door that was now wide open, allowing the hallway light to pour into my dark bedroom and cast a looming shadow. 

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden blinding light, I could now clearly make out the silhouette of the person at my door. The looming shadow was none other than that of my roommate, Danny. 

Standing tall with all his cranky glory, just a foot away from touching the top of the old door frame and wearing his usual scowl. 

I would have made a comment about his face, had I not noticed what Danny was wearing.

The infamous "Granny PJ".

The exact one's Danny's mother had sent over for Christmas almost 2 years ago. To this day, I never understood why he choose to keep them, much less _wear_ them to bed every night.

But then again, I usually just crawls into bed with the same clothes I wore in during the day.

Now though, I knew what was about to happen. I turned away and tried to find my phone, to desperately see that what I feared had not come to pass. But of course, Danny beat me too it. 

" It. Is. FIVE IN THE MORNING ROZE!" Danny yelled out.

He always has a temper for things he could not stand, Disorder, laziness, a roommate with incredible bad sleeping habits. You would think I would have learned my lesson by now.... But what's the fun in that? 

" I mean, DO YOU KNOW how bad it is for your sight to stare into a screen in a dark room? Or what lack of sleep can do to the human body? Well let me tell you!"

Aaaaannd there he goes on a Dan Rant.

It's honestly one of the downfalls of having a college roommate who is majoring for a doctorate in medicine. But as I zoned out of his ranting (by now I can repeat the whole thing by heart) I couldn't help but smile. Danny wasn't the best with expressing himself in ways that wasn't anger or pride. But he cared, he always cares. That's why I always try to help him out in small ways.

Cooking, cleaning, dealing with Jehovah Witnesses. To name a few.

I know he would prefer if my time went into school. But I do have reputation to withhold. 

The Boy with No Purpose in Life.

Has a nice ring, if I do say so myself? 

The boy who lost his- 

"I mean, why do you keep playing games like this? It took you almost 9 hours to play it, not to mention you keep dying! And anyway, you should focus more on your homework than learning the lore about fictional worlds and crying over cartoon characters!"

Danny's words hit me by surprise. So much so I lost my train of thought.

I couldn't help but laugh.

It’s true, I suck at video games. I unfortunately am cursed to always die in any game I play. From platformers to action role playing games. I always die, even to the simplest of situations. 

But that never stopped me, I always keep going. I want to finish the game and reap the reward of " The Happy End". Not for me, but for the characters and the hardships they endured. That's why I get so emotional when bad ends like betrayal or abandonment. 

If games are meant to be an escape, why force your characters to suffer but have no happiness at the end? 

I stood from the floor and shook of the non-existent dust from my jeans and hoodie. Then I walked over to Danny (making sure I do not step onto my old canvas backpack I had left in the middle of my room) and leaned onto the door frame as I stared up at him. 

" Come on Danny, cut me some slack! I've been studying all day; I deserve a break once in a while! I mean if I don't, I'll end up like you!" As I said this, I could easily see his face turning red from embarrassment. Teasing Danny was always a fun pastime. 

" J-Just shut up already and go to bed or I swear I will throw out your TV!" 

As he said this, he reached for the doorknob and slammed the door so hard, I honestly thought he ripped it off its hinges again. Thankfully, my door stood in place. At least we won't have to tell the landlord we broke another door. 

As I turned away and started back at my tv screen, all I could see was the credits scenes. Damn, I missed the ending cutscenes! Oh well, I might as well replay the game again tomorrow. I stiffly back a yawn as I picked up my fallen controller and existed out of the game. I really should start listening to Danny and actually go to sleep at a sane hour. 

As the PlayStation powered off, I pressed the power button of the tv. Now the entire room is covered in darkness. But it's easy to navigate, I know that just across the old tv stand my twin bed. It's rather small, but it's just enough for me, and the metal bed frame may be cheap, but the occasional squeak from the shifting weight is a short of comfort at night. Especially when I'm having trouble sleeping. 

Without a second thought I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it, my face making impact with the pillow. At this point I don't even care, not even the fact that I haven't changed my clothes and my shoes are still on my feet. Turning into my back, my head hitting the pillow with a soft _thump_. I stared up at the ceiling, the ceiling fan laying still and unmoving. 

Though I knew I needed to sleep, and I really wanted to. I couldn't help my mind wandering back to the game. Little Nightmares II, a game I have been dying to play since the news of its development. I even played and replayed the first game just so that I could remember everything that I could about the story. I scoured the internet for theories and lore, all to prepare for this moment. 

The game really was everything I had hoped for...... But Mono being dropped by Six.... and leaving him behind.... It seemed so cruel. A child alone in a world filled with monstrosities waiting to kill them.... and the one friend he managed to make and struggled to help .... betraying him.... Honestly how could I not get attached? Makes you wish you could just.... jump into the game and save them....

Maybe Danny was right.... Maybe I am too invested....

Maybe If I wasn’t, I could actually sleep right now. Well, Good Thing I have just the trick to fix that!

A very simple and quite mundane trick. Even as a kid, it was something I always did.... Something my brother taught me to help when your mind was restless and filled with thoughts.

Simply check your five senses, just before you fall asleep! 

Well, let us see....

**_Sight_**. Nothing but the darkness of my room

**_Smell_**. The faint smell of a vanilla candle and sweat-filled socks.

**_Sound._** Danny's snores just across from me, its sound being muted by my closed door. and the faint rumble of a motorcycle engine from the next-door parking lot. 

**_Taste._** I can still taste the Squid Ink pasta I had made for dinner. The rich, briny flavor of the sauce, and the faint hint of the salty sea.

_**Touch.**_ I can feel the small stitches, carefully embroidered onto the comforter. If I wanted to, I could count each individual stitch. 

And finally, what will I dream tonight?

A Romance?

A Tragedy?

A Comedy?

...

.....

.......

.............

**A Nightmare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nightmare begins......

_I couldn't feel my body... But I was moving...._

_Moving.... I was moving slowly down a hallway.... It had to be.... But I couldn't see...._

_All I know is that I am moving, and I cannot feel my body._

_The hallway was dark.... My vision was blurred...._

_I could just barely make out the walls......._

_But it was twisting, almost morphing itself around me...._

_It was trapping me, keeping me entrapped in this Never-Ending corridor...._

_And the noise.... it was faint.... But it was getting louder the further I went down..._

_It was rhythmic.... Almost gasping noise.... Like when someone is catching their breath ...._

_It was breathing........ I could feel it breathing.... I could hear it...._

_Every gasp.... Every shudder...... Every intake of air......._

_**What is happening.... Where am I ....** _

_As I kept moving forward.... I saw a light... so faint but there...... And I was heading towards it._

_...And I was consumed with dread.... I had to get away, away from that light...._

_I tried to move... tried to focus on my nonexistent body... That I KNEW_

_HaD_

_tO_

_bE_

_ThERe_

_WHERE IS MYBODYSTOPDONTMOVEFORWARDSTOPITSTOPIT_

HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPEME  
  
Help Me.

HELPME

HELPME

HELPME

**GODSOMEONEHELPME!!!!!**

**But I kept moving forward....**

_Now my vision was clear.... I could see the looming Walls of this stretching corridor..._

_I could see the floor and its crooked, uneven floor tiles......_

_And I could see the door at the end...._

_I could see the door... The breathing was getting heavier.... As if it was excited......._

_The eye on the door.... it felt alive like the corridor.... It was staring into me...._

_and the breathing...... I knew it where it was coming from...._

_**Behind the door someone was waiting for me......They were excited to see me.......** _

_I was almost at the door...... The corridor was shaking....... Shaking ........ My vision was becoming blurry again...._

_I was at the door....... The door...... The handle began to creak slowly........_

_And just as the door began to crack open-_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I gasped, and began to breathe rapidly, almost hyperventilating....

Calm down. Calm down Roze.... Breathe in....... and breathe out....... Again

Breathe in........ Breathe out....... Okay.........

Your fine, just check your five senses and everything will be alright....

**_Sight_**. I needed a moment, as I rapidly blinked to make my sight adjust to the darkness. Ok, I was staring at my ceiling. The same old ceiling fan, still and unmoving.

**_Smell._** I closed my eyes and took a deeeep breathe through my nose. I smelled the musty from my sweaty socks that I left on the floor...... And the smell of vanilla........

**_Sound._** Danny was still snoring away without a care in the world.... Good he needs his rest...... And the sound of...... of.... tv static?

I open my eyes, and slowly push myself up with my elbows. I looked over to my tv, and saw it was on. The static noise blaring on.

" Didn't I turn it off?" I couldn't contain my confusion. I know I did. Danny would through a fit if I didn't. So why ......

I shook my head, trying to clear my drowsiness and the last remnants of sleep that clung to my brain. With a groan, I push myself off the bed. I stumbled a little as I tried to get my balance. As I walked towards the tv, I yelped in pain as my foot contacted my canvas bag. _DAMNIT!_

 _I really should clean up,_ I thought as I kicked the bag towards the tv. I walked over and crouched down to my tv and pressed the power button. The static was cut off and once more I was enveloped in darkness. 

Weird. 

Well, whatever. 

I stood back up and stretched my arms high above my head until I heard a satisfactory _CRACK_. Man, I wonder what time it was. It couldn't have been long after I feel asleep. I walked back over to my bed and lifted my pillow to find my cell phone. I picked it up and tapped on the screen to get a look at the time; 5:45. Damn, that was early. I should try and-

My thoughts were cut off when I sound of static began to resonate behind me. I quickly turned around and, sure enough, the tv was on again, that awful static sound getting louder and louder every second. I stood for a moment, frozen in place. 

" What the hell? " was all I could say. This was wrong, so very wrong. I need to get the hell out, go and get Danny.

But just as I felt my legs again, the static began to change. Suddenly the screen had cleared, and I saw a hallway......

The same....... The same one in my dream.......

No, no, no, no!!

I must get out...... I must go to Danny....... 

I could feel that I was moving........ but I couldn't feel my body....

I couldn't feel my body and I was moving towards the tv screen.... to the door.

NO NONONONONO!!!!

WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

STOP MOVING TOWARDS IT!!

I was now in front of the screen .... And the door...... the handle began to creak slowly....... and the door opened wide with a defining screech.........

And I saw a man........

a long.......

Thin man standing in the door frame........ 

I couldn't see his face, but I knew........

I knew he was smiling....... 

I couldn't breathe...... and it was if my heart had stopped beating...... I could feel the sweat begin to drip down my head...... 

I had to get away, I had to run...... I felt the adrenaline kick in, flight-or-fight.

And choose to run....... 

With all my strength I threw myself back from the tv screen. I landed on my back with a thud so loud I was sure the Karen downstairs would pitch a fit. I didn't care I had to run! I forced myself onto my feet and made a mad dash for the door. But I felt an iron grip on my ankle and fell to the floor. I hit my face on my wooden floor I could feel the blood dripping from nose.

As I looked over my shoulder, I saw a hand gripping my left ankle.... a hand connected to long gangly arm... that stretched all the way from the television screen.... What the hell.... What the hell...... God help me....

I was distracted by the hand to realize that I it was moving back.... back to the tv.... And it was dragging me with it...... Right the I found the strength to scream...... I Screamed so loud I was sure I woke the whole apartment complex....... 

" DANNY!!! DANNY HELP ME !!!" I desperately cried...... I scratched at the wooden floors... I could feel my nails begin to tear off from the skin.... I scrambled for anything, ANYTHING I could use to fight back or grab onto...... I threw a pair of sneakers that were by my bed frame, but it missed and hit the wall...... As I grew closer to the screen, I managed to grab my canvas bag and Threw it right at the tv screen.... YES!

But the bag... it-it just.... phased into the screen.......Oh god.......

As I stared in horror... I heard my bedroom door open.

"What's wrong now Ro-ROZE WHAT THE HELL!?"

It was Danny, oh god it was Danny. Never have I been so happy to hear him complain. But my joy died when I felt my leg enter the tv. and I screamed. My scream most of startled Danny awake, because I heard him run over and locked his arms around my chest. 

" I got you, I got you okay!? Don't worry Roze I got you!!" There was fear in his voice, fear I only heard once before, on the day of my brother’s funeral.

I was I going to die?

I couldn't say anything. All I did was grab onto him and scream as my legs went into the screen.

All the way up to my waist.

Danny was yelling something.

I could feel him try to pull against whatever was dragging me in.

I could feel the rest of my body. It was as if my lower half had completely disappeared..

The last thing I saw was Danny's face, screaming out my name.

Then I blacked out. 


End file.
